


Better To Ask Permission

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Stiles, Writer Stiles, Writer's Block, but no sex actually occurs on screen, mentions of Dom Stiles/sub Derek, mentions of Magic!Stiles, mentions of kinky sex, slight magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles doesn't ask for permission, he just... doesn't, he's a "Do first, ask later" sort of person, a "Better to ask forgiveness than permission" sort of person, an "I'll do what I want" sort of person......Except when he subs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> I should be writing the rest of my entries for Sterek Week but I took a break and wrote this for Emela instead because she's having a hard time and I want to make her feel better <3 We both prefer sub!Derek to be honest so I'm not sure why but it just felt right to go with sub!Stiles for this one for some reason... I hope you feel better Emma! *hugs and kisses*

"Can we have pizza tonight?"

Derek looked up, surprise evident on his face as he stared at Stiles, who seemed... incredibly sincere

"Sure," he agreed, pausing for a moment before going back to his book

"Will you get my the phone number off the fridge please? I'll call it in now,"

Stiles mumbled an "Ok" and headed off, just as Derek knew he would

The thing is, Stiles doesn't ask for permission, he just... doesn't

He always does first and asks later, and that isn't to say he's rude, it's just the way he is

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission" he told Derek once, and Derek could hear the blip in his heartbeat

Stiles was a good liar, when he really wanted to be, enough that his heart could remain steady

So either he hadn't really been trying to hide the lie... or it had just been too big of a lie to hide

Regardless, Stiles doesn't ask for permission.... unless he's subbing

Then he asks for _everything_

He doesn't move a finger without asking permission, wich Derek had admittedly found a little strange at first, only because it was in such stark contrast to how Stiles usually is

But then, he recognized that he was a pretty big contrast to his usual self when he subbed too, and that was usually how this worked

Derek subbed, Stiles dommed

Derek liked being able to give up control and Stiles liked to be in control

Derek liked being taken care of and Stiles liked to take care of people

Derek felt like he could never make good decisions, only bad decisions, like everytime he's in control of anything- even his own body- he only makes things so, so much worse....

Stiles felt like he never had the choice to make any decisions and that if he could just have the freedom- the control- to make those decisions that ... maybe things would work out better

They liked it that way, they fit perfectly like two peices of a puzzle

But there were times when they switched, sometimes they just wanted to but most of the time it was because they NEEDED to

Usually when Stiles needed to sub, when the world just became... too much and he just needed to run on autopilot and let his weary mind rest

Those days always came up suddenly, usually with little to no build up, and sometimes they weren't even full days at all, sometimes that need only lasted a few hours, but no matter how long it lasted, Derek was always there to help him through it

And for his credit, Derek was kind of an excellent dom when he was in the position to be in control

"Here," Stiles mumbled, handing Derek a small page of coupons that they got in the mail, the phone number on the back of the page

"Good boy, go get us some drinks ok?"

He could see the spark of light in his boyfreind's eyes, the praise and the gentle demand putting a blanket of calm and releif over him

"Can I have coke?"

"Yes, bring a cup and I'll half the bottle with you, I don't want you having too much sugar,"

Stiles seemed a little deflated by this, but went obediently anyway

He was probably tired, Derek reasoned, caffeine had a tendency of making Stiles jittery and keeping him up at night, even if he drank it hours before bed, so Derek let him have a cup of coffee in the mornings in exchange for only buying caffeine free coke as a compromise

So when Stiles wanted alot of coke, it was usually because he was trying to milk the sugar out of it to re-energize himself, wich Derek, needless to say, was rarely in support of

It was one of the things that made their relationship work so ... beneficially for eachother, they each put down rules for the other's well-being and they actually took them seriously

To be honest, Stiles tended to do this alot more than Derek, it was more natural for him after taking care of his dad for so many years and then taking on a more dominant role with Derek, but Derek did have SOME rules and they mostly centered on the basics of Stiles taking care of himself- including not doing things to intentionally sabotage his sleep

"Do you want the glass or the bottle?"

Derek looked up, having just hung up with the pizza place and seeing Stiles set down the glass and the unopened bottle on the coffee table

He was about to say "Whatever you want" but stopped himself, Stiles didn't like making decisions in this headspace, not even small ones, wich Derek understood

Generally speaking he didn't like making decisions either- ever, but he had been trained over the last year and a half of subbing for Stiles to have an easy time making small decisions when he was submitting, even when he was in subspace

Stiles though....

Stiles only subbed once every few weeks, maybe twice, and he didn't really like the deeper scenes like Derek did, he preferred things to be light and comfortable and almost sleepy when he subbed, something soft and undeniably gentle, and Derek... Derek LOVED giving him that

"I'll take the glass, you can pour,"

Stiles gave a slow nod, pouring until the bottle was down to almost perfectly half before putting the cap back on and setting it down

"Good boy, that looks pretty even, now come here, the pizza should be here soon enough, do you want to watch something on YouTube wile we wait?"

Stiles nodded a little bit faster, trying not to hurry as he slipped onto the couch and moved as close to Derek as he physically could without actually touching him, waiting to be touched first or be given permission to touch

Derek wrapped an arm around him, dragging him closer so their legs were pressed against eachother and gently rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' arm before grabbing the remote

"Can we watch Ever After High?"

"Yes, just the webisodes, the specials are too long,"

Stiles nodded in contentment, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder- apparently feeling content that Derek had given him permission to touch- and watching Derek slowly scroll through the YouTube app

Stiles had convinced him to get a "smart" TV when he moved in last year, along with another book shelf, new sheets, some cooking device called a "magic bullet" that he SWORE he needed... among other things....

Derek might not actually be able to say "no" to Stiles when he gets excited about things

And that was the excuse he was using for why "his" new bookshelf was overrun with comic books and some rediculous looking statuary called "POP Vinyls" that seemed to breed like rabbits, everytime he turned around he SWEARS there are atleast five that weren't there before

He doesn't really mind, he just wants to know how Stiles keeps sneaking them in...

"Lay down, put your head in my lap," he instructed as he landed on a webisode, he wasn't sure wich one it was and frankly he wasn't convinced that Stiles really cared

Not that the show wasn't cute, but Stiles seemed too preoccupied to pay attention to anything right now and he most likely just wanted the light-hearted background noise and pretty, childlike music that came along with it

Derek wouldn't ask

It was always the hardest to determine if he should ask or not, sometimes it was important that he did, other times it was important that he didn't, and Derek was the same way

He liked when Stiles asked and he liked when he was allowed to just decide on his own when to talk, it just depended on the circumstances

He figured this was a time for him to let Stiles talk on his own

At this point they were through two webisodes, he had been stroking Stiles' hair gently for about seven minutes and neither had spoken, soda remained untouched, and then, randomly, Stiles spoke again

"Can we eat pizza in bed?"

"Yes,"

"With the curtains closed?"

"Curtains closed," Derek agreed

That was all he needed to get confirmation about what Stiles wanted, he had expected it before but the curtains sort of were the last clue

There were times when Stiles just wanted to feel small, like there was no outside world around them, like it was just them in their home and nothing else in the world existed...

Derek understood, he loved that feeling himself

They were quiet for a few more moments as Derek scratched and scraped his nails against Stiles' scalp, glancing down to see the glazed, unfocused look in Stiles' eyes before grabbing the remote to put on another webisode

"I can't write," he mumbled

"What?" Derek frowned, glancing down at him again

"I can't ... I don't know, I want to write, I've been trying all day, I just feel too... melancholy, and I don't know why,"

He gently tilted Stiles' chin up, staring into his eyes and seeing the sadness there

The thing is, Stiles was a writer- professionally- it had come about somewhat by accident but it was something he loved to do once he had started it

Derek could barely write a grocery list, so he didn't understand alot of the writer related problems Stiles went through, but he could still try to give advice anyway

"That's normal, don't try to push yourself,"

"But I NEED to, I want to write Derek, I want to, I have the time and the inspiration, I just feel... too icky to do it, and that makes me upset, I just feel useless like this,"

"You aren't useless Stiles, you're just going through a rough phase, all creative people do, don't force yourself, things will come when they come and if you try to push yourself you'll only get more frustrated, creative things have to come to you at their own pace,"

"And they ARE coming to me, I know what I want to write I just feel too unmotivated to do it,"

"When did this start?"

He shrugged, sighing quietly

"Yesterday.... I didn't come to you because I wasn't feeling this bad...."

Derek let out a quiet hum, thinking back to what had happened yesterday and trying to figure out if there was any trigger that could have set it off

"You know," Stiles started again

"I have this freind who's like... my favorite writer EVER, she's going through this too, kind of I think... except her's has been going on for a long time, what if this doesn't clear up? What if I'm just doomed to never work out of this?"

Derek shifted, gently cupping Stiles' face and dragging him upwards to lean on his lap

"Stiles, it isn't going to last forever, not for you, and not for your freind, things will work themselves out, it may not happen today or next week or even next YEAR but they will and I wish I could give you some... magnificent cosmic advice but all I can tell you is to be patient, to do what you love and feel like doing, and I know it's frustrating, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but sometimes all you can do is wait it out, like the flu, the important thing is that you make peace with the fact that creativity comes and goes, that emotions change and inspiration fluctuates and passions rise and fall, and you might go to bed feeling HORRIBLE and wake up with the motivation to write a novel, there's nothing you can do to change it, or speed it up, you can keep trying, keep scribbling down ideas and trying to work them out and maybe you'll overcome your block, you might not be able to find motivation in the same place as before, or maybe you just need a break from it or the right kick to it to get your passion back, unfortunately there's no right answer or any proven way of helping you, and I hate that this is all I can say, but just... know how much you're loved ok? Know that writing ... it's supposed to make you happy, it should never, EVER feel like a chore, and not being able to get your motivation going or feeling too melancholy to work past it.. that's ok, that's normal, and there's nothing wrong with that no matter how terrible it feels, you WILL get it back Stiles, and I wish I could offer you more than just 'wait it out', but... but besides that, all I can say is that I'm here, I'm here whenever you need me, and if you need to sub for a wile you can do that, if you need to rest, if you need to be held.... whatever it is, you know that I'm here to provide it,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment before wordlessly leaning up and giving Derek a tight, squeezing hug

He didn't need to say anything, Derek got the message

The sound of footfall outside the door had Derek perking up, giving Stiles a kiss on the forehead and reluctantly pulling away

"Pizza is here, do you want to come to the door with me?"

Stiles shook his head, leaning back and glancing down at the untouched soda on the table

"Can I wait for you in bed? And can we watch X-Files?"

"Yes and yes, turn off the TV and take the coke with you, go put on your pjs too,"

"But what if I want to get freaky later?"

It took alot to make Derek want to laugh about sex, but the utter seriousness in wich Stiles asked that had him using every bit of his skills in keeping a poker face to prevent from bursting out laughing

"When have pajamas ever meant not having sex? I don't care what you're wearing, I just don't want you to fall asleep in your jeans again,"

Stiles hummed quietly in appreciation for that and turned off the TV as Derek got up to go to the door

"I wonder what doing it to the X-Files theme song would be like..... hot or squicky?"

It's exactly that kind of question that Derek WISHES was just teasing... but knows Stiles well enough to know isn't

"We're not going to find out, our kink list is extensive and weird enough without adding some bizzare alien related fetish to it and no- you cannot call me Scully again,"

Derek had only went with it the first time because it was obvious Stiles was just kidding around, but he was a little worried that if it kept up it would become an actual _thing_

Derek was alright with a fairly large variety of pet names, nicknames, titles, and other terms of endearment, but he drew the line at being called by the name of a fictional charector in the middle of sex

(Well... except Superman... for some bizzare reason that he had yet to figure out and, frankly, was a little too afraid to try looking into, he didn't know what that could mean on a psychological level but he had a feeling he was happier not knowing)

Stiles just gave a disgruntled sigh, though a light-hearted one to be fair, and cleaned up the coffee table before heading into the bedroom

"X-Files," Derek scoffed to himself as he grabbed his wallet and approached the door at roughly the same time the pizza guy did

They had already done the FBI roleplay thing, Derek was not prepared to add a new, alien-related level to this

Because, to be fair, things rarely stayed a one-time shot in the dark experiment with them, if they liked it once, they'd probably like it twelve more times too, and Derek just wasn't sure if he was ready to accept this weirder side of himself as it was without adding little green men to it, thank you very much

"You're going out of order?" the werewolf asked curiously when he stepped into the bedroom, a plate and the pizza box in hand and noticing the episode card on the screen

"Yeah, I want to watch this one... is that ok?"

He heard the slight blip of doubt, of "I screwed up I screwed up I made another mistake" in Stiles' voice, and hurried to correct it

"Ofcourse, this is one of my favorites anyway, is that why you chose it?" he asked curiously, sitting down in bed and picking up the remote to press play

He wasn't entirely sure why "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas" was one of his favorites, it just.. sort of was, maybe it was just a good episode or maybe there was something more to it than that... he had never thought about it

"No, it's one of mine too, I.... I don't know, I wanted to see something about it,"

It was only then that Derek noticed the reason Stiles hadn't reached out for anything yet was because he was scribbling something down rather intensely in his notebook, not even looking up at the screen or glancing at Derek

Lips quirking up into a smirk, Derek set the pizza box at the foot of the bed and put two slices on his plate, pinching off the end of one and nudging Stiles gently

"Hey, J.K. Rowling, you need to eat,"

Usually Stiles would have rolled his eyes and made some snide and obscurely factual comment about J.K. Rowling in retaliation but this time... this time he just smiled, leaning closer and taking the pizza out of Derek's hand, letting his lips linger a moment around the wolf's fingers before going back to whatever he was writing

"Is it fanfiction?" Derek asked absently, taking a bite of pizza himself and only barely paying attention to the TV, most of his focus was on Stiles, though... he was trying to be subtle about it

"Nope,"

Derek hummed, pinching off another peice and pressing it against Stiles' lips

"Poetry?"

The spark shook his head, sucking Derek's fingers into his mouth for a moment and letting his tongue flick against them before pulling back

"I give up then,"

For as well as they knew eachother and as well as they could always read eachother Derek had a particular lack of talent for being able to guess anything about Stiles' writing at any given time and for any given reason

It was actually kind of sad, when he got to thinking about it

"It started out as a spell but... now I think it's a short story,"

"Are you going to publish it?"

"Probably, if I don't put it in the shredder first,"

"Two opposite extremes," the wolf considered

Stiles just nodded, putting his pen in his notebook and setting it down before turning his attention to Derek

"Can I have another bite?"

The wolf nodded, tearing off a slightly bigger peice and letting Stiles take it from his fingers

"Still no motivation huh?" he guessed when he saw that Stiles wasn't going back for his notebook

"No I have the motivation, I just... would rather relax with you, that's all,"

Stiles' writing was important to him, not just in a "It's my job and it's how I make money therefore I have to care about it to some degree" sort of way but...

But what Stiles wrote usually had some kind of important meaning, a message he wanted to say and he wanted to say it clearly and loudly and with the perfect words and that was why Derek woke up several times a month with a booklight shining in his eyes as Stiles jotted down God knows what at four in the morning

So for him to just... stop like that, just so he could spend a little more time with his attention fully on Derek...

It made him smile, leaning down and giving Stiles another kiss

"Do I get to read it when it's done?"

"Uh-huh," Stiles mumbled, making himself at home curled up on Derek's arm, head on his shoulder and arm slung over his chest as he glanced up at him expectingly for more food

"Are you sure you're ok with letting the idea simmer like this? You usually aren't,"

Stiles just shrugged, taking another peice from Derek's fingers

"If it's meant to be it'll be, if not ... it would have given me trouble along the way anyhow,"

Derek smiled softly, tearing off another peice of pizza and pausing a few inches from Stiles' open mouth

"If you think you're going to write that at three in the morning with your eyes barely open and that bright freaking booklight in my eyes you are sadly, sadly mistaken,"

Stiles twitched, wich was a dead give away that Derek was exactly on the nose with his assumption

".. I still want to just... watch this with you.. can I finish it when this is over?"

"Ofcourse," he promised, kissing his cheek and giving him the pizza as a reward

Stiles turned his attention back to the TV then, glancing over at the stereo in the back of the room a moment later

"I swear to God Stiles if you put on the X-Files music when we have sex later I'm not touching you for a week,"

Stiles huffed, but atleast a few hours later he asked permission before turning his- in his own words- "Indie lounge music to bang to" playlist on

All in all it wasn't a bad evening, and Derek _may_ have broken his own rules the next morning when Stiles was still asleep on him and he reached over to read what Stiles had written the night before

Oh well, he'd ask for forgiveness later


End file.
